


Ocean Air and Sunny Dispositions

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Planet Manaan (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Trin and the others arrive in Manaan, it seems like a peaceful, sunny ocean haven, and everyone's in a good mood. there's still the mission to take care of, sure, but they've got time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Air and Sunny Dispositions

In the outer courtyard just beyond the Manaan docking bay, the sun settled warm on their skin, reflecting off the pale duracrete walls and ground. Water swirled around a rectangular pool, and chatter from Republic and Sith soldiers mixed with the low rumbling from the Selkath.

"Well this is a nice change from dingy Kashyyk," Carth said. "No offense, Zalbaar."

Zalbaar gave a short wailing reply. " _The trees aren't for everyone."_

Trin relayed this to Carth, who shrugged. "Not that I particularly _dislike_ forests. But there's something about the ocean air..." He breathed deeply. "Even in the city, it smells like sea salt."

"That's because it's right over there," Mission said, pointing past the low railings to the ocean beyond.

"I _know_ ," Carth said, and Mission laughed.

"You're missing out on some great sensory experiences, T3," Trin said, looking down at the droid.

_"I'm gonna be_ feeling _the salt,"_ it complained.

"I'll clean out your joints when we leave," Trin promised.

They waited while the rest of the group caught up. As they made their way over, a handful of Sith soldiers passed, jostling them in the small area.

"Ok," Trin said, "we are too many people here."

"We should divide into groups," Bastila said. "I would suggest at least two or three groups, to talk to both the native inhabitants and Republic representatives."

"Good idea," Trin agreed. "Mission, Zaalbar, Juhani, HK, you guys should try rubbing shoulders with the Selkath, see if they know anything about a Star Map."

"Do you wish us to use lethal force to persuade them, master?" HK asked.

"No, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Translation only, HK."

"Alright, master," HK said resignedly. "You do know how to take the fun out of it."

She smiled. "Sorry, bud. And..." She glanced around the group. "Actually, Canderous, you should take T3 and see if you can find more of the bounty hunters we saw hanging around earlier. If the Selkath are unhelpful, they'd be our next best bet."

"I imagine there are a great many bounty hunters on a planet overrun by both the Sith and the Republic," Canderous said. "Almost too many prospective targets."

"No kidding. Oh, and maybe try hitting up the Sith as well. I doubt they'd be very happy to talk to the rest of us," Trin said with a wry smile.

"That leaves us with the Republic," Bastila said, glancing at Carth and Jolee.

Trin nodded. "We're going to need to meet with the embassy at some point, though we should try talking to more of the soldiers around here first."

"We meeting back here, then?" Mission asked.

"Yeah, let's say by about..." Trin flashed the time on her comlink, "1100 hours. Alright?"

"Gotcha," Mission said."See you guys later."

"Have fun," Trin said, as Mission's group walked away, followed by Canderous and T3.

"I don't know if _fun_ is the right word to be sending the kid off with," Carth said.

"Lighten up," Trin said, elbowing him with a teasing grin, "she can take care of herself. It's HK we need to be worried about, he could easily cause an intergalactic incident with his talents."

"And yet you seem more amused than worried," Bastila said, shaking her head.

"What can I say, he's a droid after my heart," Trin said with a wink.

"You should probably be worried if the _assassin droid_ is after your heart," Jolee said dryly.

Carth groaned, and Trin laughed. "You're going to be a bad influence," Carth said, "I just know it."

"Don't be rude to your elders," Trin said, "there's always room for more bad jokes."

"Very gracious of you," Jolee said.

"So you acknowledge they're bad," Bastila said, crossing her arms.

"Sure," Trin said, "that's the point. When I get a roomful of groans and eye-rolling that's when I _know_ they're spot on _."_

"And how about when we start ignoring you?" Carth said.

Trin grinned. "Well that's just rude."

* * *

They walked the length of a long corridor to Ahto West, coming out into bright sunshine and another courtyard not unlike the one they'd just left. An old friend of Jolee's accosted him as they wove through clumps of Selkath and soldiers, and Jolee waved them on as he spoke to her, so the other three kept walking, moving on towards a group of Republic soldiers. They began their questioning, schmoozing with soldiers, asking about the planet, the Selkath, their dealings with the Sith. Most were happy to complain about the Sith soldiers, the presence of whom were an unfortunate side effect of Manaan's neutrality.

Trin and Bastila had just finished speaking to a pair of women when a Selkath approached them. " _May I have a moment?"_ he asked.

"Sure," Trin said. Bastila looked at her. "He wants to talk," Trin murmured.

" _My name is Shaelas. I have heard it said that you are no friend of the Sith. Is this true?"_

"We're definitely not friends of the Sith, no. Why?"

" _Though I suspect we have little in common, human, I share your dislike of the Sith. They have brought grief to my family."_

As the Selkath spoke, Trin relayed his story to Bastila. Shaelas explained that many of the Selkath had vanished recently, all before adulthood, and including his daughter, Shasa. The disappearances began at about the same time as the arrival of the Sith―a suspicious coincidence.

"I understand that the Selkath authorities are bound by your planet's neutrality, but why haven't you gone to the Republic?" Bastila asked.

" _The Republic agents are too closely watched by the Sith,"_ he said.

Trin repeated this to Bastila, who crossed her arms. "This doesn't bode well for our mission."

_"The Sith are up to something, human."_ Shaelas said. " _Something sinister_ ― _I can feel it!"_

"I'll find them," Trin promised. "Don't worry."

" _Thank you. Find me here if you learn anything."_

Trin scanned the area as they walked away; Carth was still talking to a soldier, so they stopped by the bar, and waited.

"Another sentient in need you've promised to help," Bastila said. "For all my worries about the dark side, you haven't strayed from the Light once in all our time together." She looked at Trin. "Don't you find it difficult?"

"Difficult? What, not a fan of the Selkath?" Trin asked, grinning. "I mean, they're not the friendliest to strangers, but that doesn't mean I want their kids gone."

"No, that's―" Bastila rubbed at her forehead. "That's not what I meant. Of course, we should help them."

"Oookay," Trin said, narrowing her eyes, "so what's the problem?"

"It's not a problem, per se..."Bastila sighed. "Let me start over. I've been watching you, as we've been travelling. There've been so many moments of uncertainty, when you could have easily given into the lure of the dark side. But you never faltered, even though you've had so little training. You make it seem so easy."

"I was just doing what I thought was right, I guess," Trin shrugged.

"And that's enough for you?" Bastila asked.

"Should it not be?" Trin retorted.

Bastila made a small movement oddly like flinching. "No, Trin, I meant―"

"Ohh, hang on," Trin said as her thoughts clicked into place, "no, my bad, I get it―well, your bad, really, you're incredibly bad at communicating."

Bastila crossed her arms. " _Excuse_ me―"

"Sorry, lemme finish," Trin said, grinning. "You're saying all this stuff about the dark side because that's what you struggle with, right? The _dreaded_ emotional path to the dark side?" Her grin broadened. "Hells, that explains so much, I can't believe I didn't catch that sooner. That's why you insist on all these _don't fall to the dark side_ talks, that's why you get mad at me for joking about it, isn't it?"

"It's a serious matter!" Bastila said hotly.

"For you," Trin said.

"For anyone," she retorted.

Trin raised an eyebrow. "But especially for you. In your opinion, anyway."

Behind them, several bounty hunters were watching them curiously, and Bastila turned her back to them, ears burning. "I have... always struggled for control over my passions. My instructors constantly berated me for being too quick to anger, too quick to get involved."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, though," Trin said. "Sometimes you have to get involved."

"But out of passion? We're taught that strong emotion is dangerous," Bastila said, "that it clouds judgement and leads to the dark side."

Trin shot her a half-smile. "You sound completely and entirely convinced."

"I... don't know," she admitted. "I've often dreamed that I might be able to confront Darth Malak myself. That I can use all this power I have to kill him and stop all the death and destruction." She pursed her lips, brow creased as she stared out across the courtyard at nothing in particular. "I just think about all the evil that the Sith have caused, and I... get so furious. But we're told that these feelings are the path to the dark side."

"Don't tell the _masters,_ " Trin said, and Bastila glanced back at her, "but I think that's all a bit simplistic. I mean, sure, I can see why going on an _angry murderous rampage_ might lead to the dark side. But sometimes a bit of anger can be motivating."

"Hm..." Bastila tipped her head, unconvinced.

"And the whole kidnapping children and never letting them see their families again thing? I mean, what kind of people are the Jedi creating that aren't supposed to _love_ anyone? Do they think we'll go all petulant teenager on them, refuse to clean our rooms because ' _you're not my real mom'?"_

Bastila laughed. "Now I think _you're_ being a trifle simplistic."

"Maybe," Trin said, grinning. "Honestly, though, I almost feel like that's why Jedi develop these force bond things. They said it usually happens between mentor and apprentice, right?"

"Yes, usually between those who know each other well."

"Exactly," Trin said. "I mean, I still don't completely understand how force bonds work, but it sounds to me like the Force is saying 'hey, you guys, love is kind of an important thing, here's a connection that lets you share feelings and shit with a person you already have a strong attachment to'."

Bastila gave her a strange look. "That's... an interesting idea."

Trin shrugged. "Like I said, I don't totally understand how they work. But hey, you never know, it could be possible."

" _We_ haven't known each other for very long, though," Bastila said. "That puts a slight dent in your theory."

Trin smiled. "Maybe. Or maybe we were just meant to meet. Remember what the council said? Maybe it's destiny," she said with a wink.

Bastila rolled her eyes. "Stop," she said, though her cheeks were slightly pink.

"I'm just saying," Trin said, with an ever widening grin.

"Yes, you are," Bastila said. "And even if your _theory_ is correct, let me reiterate: Force bonds are usually between _Master and apprentice. Platonic._ So stop making that ridiculous face."

Trin sighed. "Yes, _Master_." She bowed dramatically to Bastila as Carth rejoined them.

" _Master?"_ Carth said. "Neither of you are even Jedi _Knights."_

"That is correct," Bastila said, "thank you for rubbing it in. No, _Trin_ has volunteered for a temporary position as my apprentice."

"So basically what we've been doing all along?" Trin asked innocently. "You keep giving me lectures on the dark side, the Force, the mysterious ways of the all-knowing Jedi council?"

"No, a _padawan_ would give her master considerably less back-talk," Bastila said.

"Ooh, I am truly chagrined."

Carth glanced between them. "Are you two about done? I thought we were trying to accomplish the mission from your _actual_ Masters?"

"Yes, of course," Bastila said, straightening. "Did you learn anything from your conversation?"

"No, the guy was supremely unhelpful. You?"

"We learned that young Selkath have been going missing, but nothing relevant to the mission."

"Great," Carth said dryly, "glad we're making so much progress. Ready to move on?"

"Yes, let's," Bastila said, far too quickly, and Trin bit back a grin.


End file.
